


The Beast in Wait

by AnuFleetfeather



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Disney References, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuFleetfeather/pseuds/AnuFleetfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix longs for something more in his life getting lot in books of romance and fairy tales ,but will the Sorceress Dahlia get the last laugh in her search for her next victim or could this just be the adventure of a life time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Day Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't finished the first chapter quite yet but here is a song to tide you off edited for the ensuing members.

[Phoenix]  
Little town it's a quiet village. Every day like the one before. Little town full of little people, waking up to say.  
[Villagers]  
Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!  
[Phoenix]  
There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell.  
Every morning just the same since the morning that we came, To this poor provincial town.  
[Baker]  
Good Morning Wright!  
[Phoenix]  
Morning Monsieur!  
[Baker]  
Where you off to?  
[Belle]  
The book shop... I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and an...  
[Baker]  
That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!  
[Group of Men]  
Look there he goes that Boy is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
[Woman #1]  
Never part of any crowd.  
[Man #3]  
Cuz his heads up on some cloud.  
[Villagers]  
No denying he's a funny Boy that Nick.  
[Man #1]  
Bonjour!  
[Woman #1]  
Good day!  
[Man #1]  
How is your family?  
[Woman #1]  
Bonjour!  
[Man #4]  
Good day!  
[Woman #1]  
How is your wife?  
[Woman #2]  
I need six eggs!  
[Man #2]  
That's too expensive.  
[Phoenix]  
There must be more than this provincial life.  
[Book Shop Clerk]  
Ah! Phoenix!  
[Phoenix]  
Good Morning! I've come to return the book I've borrowed!  
[Book Shop Clerk]  
Finished already?  
[Phoenix]  
Oh I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?  
[Book Shop Clerk]  
Not since yesterday!  
[Phoenix]  
That's alright. I'll borrow...this one!  
[Book Shop Clerk]  
That one?! But you've read it twice!  
[Phoenix]  
Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!  
[Book Shop Clerk]  
Well if you like it all that much, it's yours.  
[Phoenix]  
But sir!  
[Book Shop Clerk]  
I insist.  
[Phoenix]  
Well thank you! Thank you very much!  
[Group Of Women]  
Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he's feeling well. With a dreamy far off look.  
[Group Of Men]  
And his nose stuck in a book.  
[Villagers]  
What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Phoenix.  
[Phoenix]  
Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite because you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three.  
[Woman #3]  
Now It's no wonder that his name brings beauty, his looks have got no parallel.  
[Man #1]  
But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid he's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us.  
[Villagers]  
He's nothing like the rest of us. Yes different from the rest of us is phoenix.  
[Iris]  
Wow! You didn't miss a spell Dahlia! The greatest Witch in the Land.  
[Dahlia]  
Oh I know.  
[Iris]  
Nothing alive stands a chance against you. And no Boy for that matter.  
[Dahlia]  
It's true Iris. And I've got my sights set on that one.  
[Iris]  
The inventors Son?!  
[Dahlia]  
He's the one! The lucky boy I'm going to marry!  
[Iris]  
But he’s...  
[Dahlia]  
The most Hansome boy in town. That makes him the best! And don't I deserve the best!?  
[Iris]  
Well of course, I mean you do, I mean...  
[Dahlia]  
Right from the moment when I met him, saw him, I said he's gorgeous and I fell...Here in town, there is only he, who is as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Him.  
[Iris Lackeys]  
Look there she goes, isn't she a Beauty. Mademoiselle Iris, oh she's so cute!  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. She's such a Evil, Bright and Wonderful, temptress.  
[Woman #1]  
Bonjour!  
[Dahlia]  
Pardon  
[Phoenix]  
Good day  
[Woman #2]  
Mais oui!  
[Woman #3]  
You call this bacon?  
[Woman #4]  
What lovely grapes!  
[Man #1]  
Some cheese  
[Woman #5]  
Ten yards!  
[Man #1]  
one pound  
[Dahlia]  
'scuse me!  
[Cheese Merchant]  
I'll get the knife  
[Dahlia]  
Please let me through!  
[Woman #6]  
This bread -  
[Woman #7]  
Those fish -  
[Woman #6]  
it's stale!  
[Woman #7]  
they smell!  
[Men]  
Madame's mistaken.  
[Women]  
Well, maybe so  
[Townsfolk]  
Good morning!  
Oh, good morning!  
[Phoenix]  
There must be more than this provincial life!  
[Dahlia]  
Just watch,  
I’ll make Phoenix into my Husband Yet!  
[Townsfolk]  
Look there he goes. The boy is strange but special. A most peculiar misuser!  
[Women]  
It's a pity and a sin  
[Men]  
He doesn't quite fit in  
[Townsfolk]  
'Cause he really is a funny boy  
A Handsome but a funny boy  
He really is a funny boy  
That Phoenix


	2. In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix father begins his journey and we catch a glimpse of miles.

“There you are Feenie.” Dahlia smiled moving closer shifting to stand in front of him taking the book from his hands. “You don’t need these silly fairy tales, when I could help you make your own. I want you to marry me. We could be quite the stunning husband and wife.”  
“I’m not really interested in joining the suitors you carry at a whim” shrugging he moved to get his book which she did a good job of keeping away.  
She eyed the book before tossing it to the side. “I can’t see why you’re into books it’s not quite right. A man like you should be searching for a lady, a catch, like me if you will.” Picking up the book and seeing the pages still intact filled him with joy it carried a lot of memories with it. Trying to step around her he pleaded. “Now if you don’t mind I really must get going. My father is going to need my help.”   
“Oh come now Feenie, you really don’t expect me to leave now.” She had managed to come up right next to him her arms slipping around his waist. “We could do so many things together intimate things” her voice was sickly sweet sending a shiver through him as her hands began to travel down. “Please umm I really don’t want any trouble I’m not interested in you or your ‘pleasures’. It isn’t my thing and I’m sorry I’m just not interested in marrying quite yet especially a woman like you.” With that he took his leave not sure if he could get a better opening to slip passed her.  
The book was something he used to read with his friends before he moved away. He felt like reminiscing when he was interrupted by a loud explosion. *Oh not again* “Father...Father are you ok.” Smoke had begun to billow from the cellar. “Yes, yes, Phoenix just a small explosion no biggy. I’m not sure I can get this confounded thing working though it seems to have a mind of its own and the science convention is tomorrow.” Phoenix could see his father’s crest fall as he set down his tools. “I was positive it would work all I wanted to do was help the townspeople and farmers.”  
“Dad you still can just try a little longer you never know how close you really are.” Phoenix smiled wide as his father seemed to give it some thought. “You know what I think I know just what needs to happen if I adjust the valve to the main chamber maybe just maybe it will regulate the flow better. Hand me the weird circle shape turner thing.” With a small laugh phoenix handed him the object of choice. Watching his father working vigorously under the big machine. Further examination led him to find it was for expedited wood cutting which would help immensely with winter preparations. “There we go now let’s fire it up.” Phoenix moved back next to his dad as the machine started up puffing hard as it began chopping its self a growing pile of wood. “See dad you can do it. I’m going to make us some food and pack you a meal for the road.” His father had always been working hard since mom died and even when they were forced to move out of the last house. The last village had been cruel to his father calling him crazy and a loon driving him out and if nothing change this village may do the same. It’s why this is so important that the machine win the invention fair. A burn from the pan pulled him out of his stupor reminding him he was burning the food as he rushed to save it but it only got soggy. –Note to self-marry someone who can cook.- “Sorry dad looks like its bread and milk again.” After calling down to he packed his father’s bag. “Your heading out right away aren’t you are you sure you can’t eat here.” Phoenix didn’t like to be alone but for his dad he’d do anything.  
“Sorry Phoenix but it’s a long ride and the sooner the better. I’ll be back before you know it. Please don’t worry about me and look after the house.” His dad walked out to the horse placing the food in the saddle bag. “Stay safe Phoenix.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If it was one thing Miles didn’t like it was uninvited guests. The last time he let someone in the man had killed his father and his partner (a witch) had cursed him to live as a gray furred beast. Nothing but rage filled his heart and hatred for anyone who dared cross him. The rose was dying along with any hope he may have had only serving to cut him off from even the people of the castle. A feeling of foreboding scared him something was about to change. The next day confirmed his fears a man fleeing the wolves had wandered in and in his rage he had locked him in the dungeon how could he trust what the man was saying. He would be well enough down there maybe he could he learn to forget of the man yet he was still unsettled by the cold air whispers of change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short miles section there will be much more in the next chapter.


End file.
